


Come Back; Just for Tonight

by anime549



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Female Pronouns for Roboppi, First Kiss, M/M, Post Zaizen Siblings Duel, SOLtis Ai, We all know they're going to lose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime549/pseuds/anime549
Summary: “Roboppi, do you remember where I live?” Playmaker got straight to the point.“Eh?” Roboppi tilted her head, confused, “Of course I do.”“Then come back.”Roboppi raised her eyebrow in disgust.“Not permanently,” Playmaker added quickly. He had no idea when Ai would kick them out of this network so he knew he had to be as straightforward to Roboppi as possible, “I want you to come over and talk. Be it just you, just Ai, or both of you. I want to know more about why you’re doing this.”





	Come Back; Just for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! The POV starts out with Playmaker, then after the first break it's Ai's POV, and then after the next break, it's Yusaku's POV. Please let me know if you find any errors! I hope y'all enjoy!

Playmaker, Soul Burner, and Revolver all watched in varying shades of horror as Ai defeated the Zaizen siblings in his duel. It was a spectacular duel to watch, however, it only cemented further how large a threat Ai was to them. Blue Maiden was the first to disintegrate; leaving Akira alone on his side of the field.

“Now then,” Ai began, running his hands through his hair and grinning evilly at Akira, “I’ll be taking your code key before you disappear.”

Ai began sauntering over to Akira while Soul Burner was crying out to Ai, trying to get him to reconsider. Ai ignored him. Playmaker knew that his partner was going to take the code key no matter what, so he had to think of some other way to get through to Ai. He turned and saw Roboppi smiling at Ai, clearly excited that he was going to steal Akira’s code key.

“That’s it!” Playmaker thought, and ran over to Roboppi.

Roboppi was surprised to see him run up to her, “Goshu—I mean, Playmaker. What’re you doing?”

“Roboppi, do you remember where I live?” Playmaker got straight to the point.

“Eh?” Roboppi tilted her head, confused, “Of course I do.”

“Then come back.”

Roboppi raised her eyebrow in disgust.

“Not permanently,” Playmaker added quickly. He had no idea when Ai would kick them out of this network so he knew he had to be as straightforward to Roboppi as possible, “I want you to come over and talk. Be it just you, just Ai, or both of you. I want to know more about why you’re doing this.”

The disgust faded from her face and confusion replaced it, “Didn’t Aniki tell you already?” 

Playmaker shook his head, “Not enough for it to make sense. Please, Roboppi, I just want to talk. No duels, no traps, just talking.” 

Playmaker would be lying if he said he didn’t care for Roboppi. She was more than just his robot maid; she was his companion in his small apartment. She was, more often than not, the only one he’d spend his holidays with. She was family. He wanted to get through to her just as much as he wanted to get through to Ai. However, Ai was on a revenge trip and Playmaker knows from experience that that isn’t a train that makes frequent stops. Roboppi was his best chance.

Roboppi contemplated his request, but before she could respond, Ai’s voice sounded behind them, “Now then, if you’re done trying to convert my subject, Playmaker, I’m going to kick you off of the network now.” 

Playmaker turned and saw Ai glaring at him. He quickly turned back to Roboppi, “Please.” He reached out a hand to her shoulder, but it passed through her.

“OK.” She responded with a nod.

That was the last thing Playmaker saw before the room fizzled out around him and he was placed back into the room he was in previously with Soul Burner and Revolver. 

“So,” Playmaker thought, “It really happened. Ai really went through with eliminating Akira Zaizen and now he has both of the code keys. What’s going to happen now? How will we get him to stop what he’s doing?”

Revolver eyed him suspiciously, “Well, what did you say to Roboppi?”

“Oh come on!” Soul Burner responded, immediately defending Playmaker, “Are you seriously thinking that Playmaker is in on this thing that Ai is doing?!”

“Well?” Revolver never removed his eyes from Playmaker’s own.

Playmaker sighed, “I wanted to talk to her. I said I wanted to know why she was doing this with Ai. I thought she’d be more willing to talk to me, given our history.”

Revolver nodded, “Because she was your robotic maid.” 

The three of them were quiet for a while before Soul Burner spoke up, “So, what now? Do we go after Ai?”

“No,” Revolver shook his head, “I thought that this might happen, so I placed anti-Ignis barriers in Sol Technologies systems. That should slow him down while I try tracking his whereabouts. Then, we can attack him.”

“You’re really upping your future criminal sentence, you know?” Soul Burner said bluntly.

“That doesn’t matter to me. So long as I can ensure that the world is safe from the threat of the Ignis.”

Playmaker wasn’t too comfortable with that statement. After all, it wasn’t all of the Ignis that were bad, just Lightning. Dr. Kogami’s own simulations stated that the Ignis would be fine so long as they maintained good human connections. Lightning was incapable of those connections, though, seeing as how he’d royally fucked up his origin. So, Lightning was the one who started this whole mess of a war; Ignis vs. Humans. Ai, Flame, and the other Ignis – minus Windy, who’d been manipulated – didn’t want a war in the first place. But now, because of this war, Ai is on a dark path, and Playmaker knows where it will lead; and he doesn’t like it one bit.

“Playmaker,” Revolver called Playmaker out of his thoughts, “Are you listening?”

Truthfully, no. However, he’s going to play it off like he was listening, “Yeah, we wait for your systems to track down Ai. We’ll wait for your signal.”

“Plus we’ve got school in the morning.” Soul Burner replied, “We should get back and start preparing for that.”

Playmaker raised an eyebrow at him, “You? Concerned about school?”

“I’m not the bad boy I used to be! Besides, this school’s curriculum is way ahead of my old one. I feel like I’ve been falling behind lately.”

Playmaker may not have known what Soul Burner was like, personally, before he met Flame, but, nevertheless, he’s proud of his friend wanting to better himself.

“I’ll be in touch.” Revolver said as he logged out. The other two logged out as well.

After Ai had kicked out the three spectators of his successful duel, he turned to Roboppi, “So, what did Playmaker say to you?”

“He wants us to come home.” Roboppi replied nonchalantly.

Ai blinked in surprise, he didn’t see Playmaker as the type to beg. Not that that wasn’t something Ai would be opposed to seeing, but that’s a thought for another day. Right now, a much more pressing thought was occupying his mind, “That’s not our home. That moth infested apartment was a prison to us! My home, along with my friends, is gone!”

“Hey!” Roboppi cried out, offended, “That apartment was NOT moth infested! I made sure of that!”

“Exactly!” Ai held out his arms in an ‘oh come on!’ gesture, “All you did was clean that place! And did he even so much as thank you? No! That’s hardly what I’d call a home.” Ai crossed his arms and turned his nose up away from Roboppi.

Roboppi squeezed her hands into fists at her sides, “He did! He did thank me!” She stared directly into Ai’s eyes, expression determined; unwavering.

Ai was caught off guard by that declaration. Truth be told, he never paid that much attention to the words shared between Yusaku and Roboppi. He just wanted to make a generalized point that humans take machines for granted. It was a mistake for him to place Yusaku into that generalized category, though. His origin was special. After all, he’s the one that Ai, himself, came from so he’s got to be different from the bland masses. 

Thinking on it more, though, Ai remembers how Yusaku, the man who never smiled, would give Roboppi some of the softest smiles he’d ever seen. There was a time when she’d gotten a small object stuck in one of her wheels and she couldn’t move forward anymore. Instead of calling her a pain or grumbling while fixing it, Yusaku dropped what he was doing and immediately went to fix her. Ai had never received special care like that from Yusaku. Instead, if anything happened to his duel disk, Yusaku would immediately ask Ai what he did wrong.

“Seriously!” Ai thought, “Why wasn’t he as nice to me?!”

Roboppi unclenched her fists and raised her eyebrow at him, “Aniki, what’s that face you’re making? It almost—“ she stopped herself as her eyes widened; as if she’s had a revelation of some kind. Her eyes narrowed and her lips turned up into a playful grin, “It almost looks like you’re jealous!”

“Huh?!” Ai whirled towards her, “No way! You must’ve gotten your emotions confused again. This is not a jealous face!”

Roboppi didn’t waver, “Are you sure about that?” she asked, putting the tips of her fingers up over her mouth.

Ai glared at her, “Don’t you dare make the’ owo’ face at me! I knew showing you memes was a bad idea…”

“Well then, if you’re not jealous, you won’t mind if I go to Yusaku’s place.” She ended the sentence by pointedly turning and marching away from Ai.

“No, you’re definitely not allowed to go by yourself.” Ai said seriously.

She turned back toward him and pouted, “Aw, but why?!”

“Because,” Ai sighed, “We don’t know if it’s a trap, and I have a talent for getting myself out of sticky situations.”

“You mean you’re a cockroach.” Roboppi said bluntly and Ai gagged, “But do you really think he’d trick us like that? He said that he didn’t want to duel; just talk.”

“I still don’t want to take the risk.” Ai replied honestly, walking forward and patting her head. And besides, this would be a fun opportunity to see how Yusaku reacts to his SOLtiS body in the real world. It was hard to get a good reading on him as Playmaker, but maybe Yusaku will be more forthcoming with his emotions.

“Yeah, right!” Ai thought to himself.

And so, they began planning how to get Ai’s SOLtiS body to Yusaku’s apartment. Despite Ai’s protests, they decided that Ai’s formalwear was too showy to be out in public, so he’d have to wear a different outfit. Since it was the end of spring, it was too warm to wear a turtleneck and hide his SOLtiS identifying mark; he’d have to settle for a light hoodie. The hoodie would also help to cover up his distinct hairstyle, so it was a win overall; Ai would just have to suffer with looking like a creepy hobo.

He said goodbye to Roboppi at their real world secret hideout and began making his way towards Yusaku’s apartment. The walk took about 30 minutes and only a few passersby’s gave him suspicious looks. When he arrived at the front door of the apartment complex, he placed his hand on the scanner and forced the door to open for him.

“This is so easy.” Ai thought, “I could visit Yusaku whenever I wanted like this.”

He went up the stairs to Yusaku’s floor, but stopped at a corner. He knew there was a security camera there and he didn’t want it to see his face as he’d have to take off the hood for Yusaku to let him in. For all Ai knew, Revolver was suspicious of Yusaku and planted bugs around Yusaku’s apartment; like a creep! So, Ai placed his hand on the wall and allowed code to escape from his hands and into the wall, running along the cables hidden behind the drywall until it made its way to the security camera where Ai programed it to loop the current footage until he left Yusaku’s complex. 

Satisfied, he removed his hood, waltzed up to Yusaku’s door and knocked.

Yusaku sighed and removed his headset. Since he was the last one to arrive to the meeting, he joined in from his house instead of Kusanagi’s hotdog truck. He turned to see Roboppi’s lifeless, old body still motionless in the corner.

“I hope I got through to her.” He spoke to himself. 

He looked at the clock to see that it was almost one in the morning. He still had homework to do, but he wasn’t in any mood to focus on it right now. So, instead, he started his nighttime rituals to prepare for bed; all the while thinking about Ai.

Why is he doing this? Does he truly want to carry on Lightning’s will? Did the bonds he formed with everyone mean nothing to him? Yusaku spit out his toothpaste and sighed. He never thought that Ai would become someone that he’d have to fight against. Ai had helped him defeat the Knights of Hanoi and Bohman. Ai was a friend; maybe not a trusted friend, but a friend nonetheless.

Yusaku put on pajamas and laid down in his bed. He needed to place these thoughts on hold so he could at least attempt to sleep and be well rested for school tomorrow. However, that was easier said than done. He tossed and turned for what felt like hours when he heard a loud knock at his door. He looked at his clock to see that only an hour had passed, but who would be at his door at two in the morning?

He climbed out of bed and silently walked towards the door, all the while keeping the lights off, just in case. He peeked through the hole in the center of his door and gasped in surprise at who he saw on the other side. 

“Ai…” he whispered to himself, in disbelief. Yes, he’d asked Roboppi if he could talk to them, but he didn’t think Ai would show up so soon; and in his SOLtiS body no less!

He opened the door to see a smirk and glowing eyes staring back at him, “Good morning, Yusaku.”

Ai’s voice hit differently than when they were in Link Vrains or even when Ai was in his Ignis body. This voice was deeper, thicker, and more masculine than Yusaku had expected and it threw his brain off balance. All he could do was repeat Ai’s name.

“Heh, cat got your tongue?” Ai chuckled and leaned against the doorframe, “Can I come in?”

Yusaku nodded and stepped aside for Ai to enter his apartment. They walked into his living room and Yusaku was about to turn on the overhead light, when his desk lamp turned on of its own accord. He looked over at Ai who had his hand on the wall with visible code pouring out of it. 

“I think dim lighting is perfect for setting a mood, don’t you think?” Ai turned his head toward Yusaku and looked him up and down.

Yusaku was used to Ai’s blatant flirtations from when he was in his Ignis body, but now, as a human-looking android who was taller, more muscular, and more handsome, the way the flirting came across to Yusaku felt like something from another planet, “Enough of this nonsense, Ai. Why’re you doing all of this?”

“What? Setting the mood? Aw, come on, Yusaku. We haven’t spent time alone together in so long~.” Ai sing-songed, “Oh! Speaking of mood, I’ve just about had it with this ugly thing!” Ai grabbed his hoodie and began taking it off.

Yusaku took a step back and blushed a little, “Ai! Be serious!”

“I am being serious!” Once the hoodie was off, a white dress shirt was revealed underneath it, “I’m like, super spy serious right now.” Ai grinned.

Yusaku groaned and rubbed a hand down his face, “You came here because you agreed to talk with me about your plans. So let’s talk.”

“I’m not going to tell you about my plans, Yusaku.” Ai narrowed his eyes at him, “I’m not stupid, despite your constant insults. But I will try to answer any questions you have.”

Ai’s right. Though he may have been inept regarding human emotions, and was a terrible actor, Ai was always very intelligent. He worked magic on codes and was extremely helpful when it counted. Did that make Yusaku want to apologize for calling Ai an idiot? No, not really. Instead, Yusaku thought of questions to ask him.

“Is it really your intention to carry out Lightning’s will?” Yusaku asked.

“Yes.” Ai responded matter-of-factly.

“As a way of getting revenge for your fallen friends?”

“Yes.”

“But it was Lightning that started all of this! He’s the reason we had a war between humans and Ignis in the first place. He told us this himself.” Yusaku tried to get Ai to remember the duel Lightning had with Revolver where he admitted to his crimes.

“Yes, I remember that.” Ai admitted, “But, by siding with the humans, I lost all of my friends.”

“But Lightning wanted all of you to merge with Bohman. You would have lost your friends regardless of which side you took. And on that side, you would’ve lost yourself too.” ‘I would have lost you too.’ went unsaid.

“Are you asking me which outcome I’d prefer?” Ai started to get irritated, “Are you asking me what I would’ve liked to be different? Because I can tell you, Yusaku, that I’ve already gone through that! I still think about what I should’ve done differently! But I can’t change that!”

“I know you can’t!” Yusaku yelled out, took a steadying breath, and stepped forward towards Ai, “Believe me, I know what it’s like to feel like time has stopped and feeling like nothing will change unless you get revenge. I felt that towards Dr. Kogami and the Knights of Hanoi. I know what that did to my relationships and to myself. Hell, you know what it did to me too!” He was now standing directly in front of Ai, looking up at his annoyed expression, “As your partner, I don’t want you to go through the same thing that I did.”

Ai’s expression softened and he exhaled, “But Yusaku, you got what you wanted. Dr. Kogami is dead, the Knights of Hanoi are all but gone, and Revolver and his goons are going to go to jail once this is all over. Justice will be served for you, but not for me or my friends. We don’t have the same rights as a child kidnapped at six years old.”

“Ai…” Yusaku didn’t know what to say to that. His partner is grieving a great loss and there seemed to be nothing Yusaku can do to help him. He already knows that he can’t bring back the Ignis. Bohman erased all traces of them. And Yusaku can’t help Ai in his attempt to bring down Sol Technologies; that’s out of the question. But still, there had to be something…

Something soft brushed against his cheek, startling him from his thoughts. Ai had his arm out, reaching his hand out towards Yusaku’s hair. He smiled softly as he ran his fingers through it, “Your bedhead is ridiculously cute.” Ai said fondly.

Yusaku reached for Ai’s hand in his hair and gently removed it. He brought it closer to his face and inspected it in the dim lighting, “It really is silicone.” He said to himself.

“Oh, so you looked up what the SOLtiS were made of before?” Ai kept the smile on his face.

“Yeah, I read that their bodies are made out of a high grade silicone so that way SOLtiS nannies could hold babies with skin allergies.” He turned Ai’s hand over to inspect it some more. He didn’t want to get too far off topic, but perhaps a break in the conversation would do them both some good.

Ai laughed, “That’s what they post publicly, but we all know the real reason these things are made out of silicone.” Ai winked at Yusaku.

Yusaku dropped his hand.

Ai laughed more, “OK, I’m sorry! You’re just really fun to tease. You always have been.” When Yusaku didn’t respond, Ai kept talking, “Clearly, you didn’t finish reading about the SOLtiS because if you did, you’d have read that they don’t have genitals. Those prudes at Sol Technologies should’ve added them in, though. It would’ve made them a LOT of extra money.”

“I’m sure that in their meetings, they discussed all the reasons why that wouldn’t be a good idea.” Yusaku deadpanned. 

“But it would make for a good romance story, don’t you think?” Ai said and grabbed Yusaku’s hand, bringing it up to where his heart would be, “A human who falls in love with an android, only to fall into despair as she finds out that they can’t get it on!”

Ai’s acting was as terrible as ever, but that wasn’t what annoyed Yusaku the most, “Love and sex are separate categories, Ai. It sounds like you need to google what love means again.” Yusaku tried to free his hand from Ai, but his grip was too strong.

When he looked up at Ai, he saw an almost solemn smile on his face, “I was joking, Yusaku. I think I have a pretty good idea of what love means.” He punctuated his sentence by bringing Yusaku’s hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles.

Ai’s lips were also made of silicone, Yusaku noted. It was a weird feeling, but not unpleasant. The unpleasant part came afterwards when Yusaku’s mind started wondering what his tongue was made of too. Imagining himself tongue kissing his partner who he used to be able to hold in his hand was definitely NOT how he imagined his night would go. He felt his cheeks go red and was thankful for the dim lighting in the room. Ai smirked from behind Yusaku’s knuckles as his eyes appeared to glow in the dark.

“Uh-oh.” Yusaku thought, “You don’t have night vision, do you?” He asked.

Ai chuckled and a puff of warm air hit Yusaku’s knuckles, “I do. I’m glad to see that you like my new form, by the way.”

Yusaku sternly looked away and glared at the wall trying his hardest to keep his blush – and his desire to punch Ai in the face – at bay. Yet a thought came up, ‘how did Ai generate warm breath?’ he asked this question while Ai was laughing at his reaction.

“Oh, you mean this?” Ai brought Yusaku’s hand close to his mouth again and exhaled. The same warm air came out again and Yusaku nodded at Ai, “It’s just another feature to make the SOLtiS more lifelike. The only things they’re really missing are heartbeats, moisture, and of course, one other thing.” He winked again.

Yusaku uncurled his hand that Ai was holding and propelled it forward until he smacked Ai in the face with the palm of his hand. After Ai’s initial complaint of harassment, Yusaku asked, “What do you mean, ‘moisture’?”

As Ai was still holding onto Yusaku’s hand, he brought it back down to his mouth and licked it. Yusaku called out Ai’s name in protest at the same time Ai started speaking, “There’s no saliva! See, look.” 

Ai brought Yusaku over to the lamp where Yusaku could see that there was no saliva on his hand. He couldn’t feel any either.

“The SOLtiS are waterproof on the outside, but trying to give them an internal water source so that they could produce their own saliva or sweat was too difficult for them to manage. Hence why there’s nothing on your hand.” Ai teased Yusaku.

So much thought went into the SOLtiS. Yusaku was honestly surprised he got to see something like this so soon in his lifetime. Sure, Vrains existed and so did tiny household robots like Roboppi, but a humanoid android in the real world? He thought something like that would take another decade or two.

He felt movement on his hand and looked down to see Ai rubbing circles on his hand with his thumb. He looked up to realize that Ai had been staring straight at him, that same fond smile from before was on his face again. “This body may have its limitations, but it lets me do things like this. I’ve never held your hand for this long before.”

Yusaku was shocked. This didn’t seem like Ai’s usual flirtations. This seemed… like something greater than that. Something that Yusaku was apprehensive to explore further, “You were a lot smaller then. You could really only hold my pinky finger.”

Ai’s smile grew a little wider, “I remember that. When you would accidentally leave your duel disk on your bed at night, I would stretch out and hold your pinky, then. Sometimes, you’d have bad nightmares and I would hold your pinky through them.”

Yusaku’s mouth fell agape, “I don’t remember that at all.”

Ai exhaled a laugh, “Well, yeah. You were sleeping. They were good times, though.”

Yusaku saw an opportunity to talk Ai into stopping his plan, “We can have more good times. They don’t have to end. Come back with Roboppi and we can live like…” Yusaku paused. He knew saying this would be difficult for him since he’s never really had anyone he considers family, aside from Kusanagi, but even then, he’s never actually told Kusanagi that he views him as family either.

“Live like what, Yusaku?” Ai’s voice dropped an octave and his expression became serious.

“Like a family.” Yusaku replied shakily.

Ai was silent for a moment while Yusaku refused to break eye contact with him, “That’s a bold declaration coming from you. Especially with your bedhead and baby blue pajamas.” Yusaku tightened his grip on Ai’s hand to show that he wasn’t wavering, “You have no idea how much I’d love to be a part of your family. But I can’t.” Ai turned his head away from Yusaku.

“Why not?” Yusaku asked, “Is someone forcing you to do all of this?”

Ai smiled solemnly at the wall, “No one forces me to do anything.” He turned back toward Yusaku and gently placed his other hand on Yusaku’s cheek, “Not even you.”

The frustration and sadness building up in Yusaku was reaching its limit. He was on the verge of tears as he asked, “Then how can I help you? How can I save you from this path?”

Ai leaned forward and rested his forehead against Yusaku’s, “You can’t.”

A rush of feelings hit Yusaku all at once. The sadness and frustration from not being able to help Ai had overflowed and tears started freely flowing down his face. Accompanying that feeling was a new one; a strong desire to not let go. To hold on to Ai for as long as possible, because maybe, if he never lets go, Ai will never leave to commit more crimes. 

“Yusaku…” Ai pulled him in as close as he could and embraced him. Yusaku cried more on his shoulder and gripped onto his shirt.

After some time, Yusaku stopped crying, but Ai was still petting his hair. He laughed when he came across a knot, “Your bedhead really is ridiculously cute.” He leaned forward and kissed the top of Yusaku’s head.

Yusaku’s eyes went wide and his heart started beating fast. He pulled back enough to where he could comfortably look up at Ai’s face. He looked so handsome in the dim lighting. And it felt nice to be held lovingly by somebody; to be kissed even if it wasn’t on the lips. He wanted to try that, though. What would a kiss on the lips from a SOLtiS feel like? No, what would a kiss from Ai feel like? He had never really experienced these kinds of emotions before; not even for real people. But he had to know. He felt like he would regret it if he didn’t try.

Without even thinking about it, Yusaku leaned forward and looked at Ai’s lips then back up to his eyes. Ai’s eyes went wide in shock, but became hooded soon after. They slowly leaned in together and met in the middle for a chaste kiss. When they pulled apart slightly Yusaku looked into Ai’s eyes and saw the same desire to continue reflected back at him. He leaned in again and Ai gently slid his hand to the base of Yusaku’s skull to get a better angle for the kiss. Yusaku gripped the front of Ai’s shirt with both hands while the kisses kept going. The slide of lips was a little uncomfortable at first since Ai’s mouth was dry, but once the saliva from Yusaku’s lips started sticking onto Ai’s, it became more comfortable.

Ai pressed his other hand onto the small of Yusaku’s back, pulling him in as close as he could. The new position squished Yusaku’s arms against his chest, so he raised them and wrapped them around Ai’s neck. That caused a change in Ai as he deepened the kisses. Ai’s tongue prodded Yusaku’s lips. He let him in and immediately started sucking on his tongue to give it some moisture. Ai’s hands slowly cascaded down Yusaku’s body, making him squirm along the way, until they reached his ass.

Yusaku pulled away from Ai’s mouth, gasping for air, “Wait.” Ai paused and waited for Yusaku to cool down enough to finish his sentence, “This is too much.”

“OK.” Ai removed his hands from Yusaku’s ass and placed them on his hips instead.

“But I don’t want you to leave.” Yusaku blurted out. Ai’s eyes went wide, “Stay here tonight, please.”

Yusaku can only guess how ridiculous he looks right now. He’s probably tomato red, while he’s shaking and panting from the kisses. But Ai smiled that same fond smile at him again, “OK. Let’s go lay down, then.”

Yusaku nodded and forced himself to let go of Ai as he walked unsteadily to his bedroom. Ai kept one hand on his upper back to support him along the way. Once inside, Yusaku pulled the covers back and scooted closer to the wall to make room for his partner. Ai removed his shoes and climbed into bed as well.

“You’ve had your shoes on this whole time?” Yusaku asked with his eyebrow raised.

“What? It’s not like you have a large foyer where I can comfortably remove them.” Yusaku rolled his eyes and was about to roll over to sleep, when Ai caught him by the wrist, “You know, I meant what I said before.”

“You said a lot of stuff before.” Yusaku replied.

“I meant what I said about knowing the definition of love.” Ai once again brought Yusaku’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles, “I love you, Yusaku.”

Yusaku was frozen. He knew the Ignis could feel human emotions to an extent, but he never imagined Ai falling in love; let alone with him! He couldn’t respond to Ai. He didn’t know how. He didn’t even know what love felt like. Hell, that make-out session was his first kiss!

“You don’t have to respond.” Ai brought him out of his thoughts, “I just wanted you to know.”

“OK…” Yusaku tried his best to give a coherent response.

Ai chuckled, “Go to sleep, Yusaku. You have school in the morning.” He let go of Yusaku’s hand and placed two fingers on Yusaku’s forehead. Yusaku felt the world drift away from him. The last thing he saw was Ai’s glowing eyes.

When he woke up to his alarm clock, Ai was gone. He wondered if everything that had happened was a dream. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he was hungry and he had school, so he got up and walked to the fridge. Along the way, he passed by his desk, the one that Ai had used the lamp on for ‘mood lighting’. He paused when he saw his homework neatly organized with a post-it note on top. He lifted it and read the writing on it.

“Geez, Yusaku! You’re such a bad student! You didn’t even do your homework last night. Well, that could also be my fault since you were so distracted ;) So I decided to help you out and do it all for you! Aren’t I great?! Anyhow, I had fun last night. We should do it again some time when I’m not busy destroying everything ;)))”

Yusaku could feel the annoyed look on his face forming as he read through the note. He turned it over to see if there was anything more written on the back. His eyes went wide and he almost dropped the note at what he saw.

“Remember, I love you, Yusaku!”

It really did happen. Everything that happened last night was real. Ai came over, they talked, they argued, they kissed, and Ai told him that he loved him. But he left before Yusaku woke up. Yusaku gently placed his fingers on his lips and tried to remember how Ai felt against him. The memory was new, so it wasn’t hard to hone in on it. He started feeling hot again thinking about it. Maybe he should just call out sick with a fever.

“No,” Yusaku said to himself, “school will be a good distraction. But first,” he eyed his homework suspiciously, “I have to make sure these answers are correct.”


End file.
